House of Envy / House of Names
House of Envy / House of Names are the 41st and 42nd episodes in Season 2 of House of Anubis and the 101st and 102nd overall. It premiered on February 6, 2012. View the Episode Gallery. Plot Victor is translating the Book of Isis - but it's not as easy as he'd hoped. Eddie tries to get Patricia to admit she likes him but Patricia denies it. Fabian takes Joy to a movie - but is it a date or not? Nina is hurt and decides they should go to the web chamber without Fabian, but it is a decision she will regret... Eddie and Patricia misbehave in class, each trying to top each other's pranks. Patricia was one that got admitted as she was the one who got in trouble. Alfie and Jerome realize that if Jerome wants the shield in which the gem belongs, he'll have to win it back from a rival school by playing table tennis. Meanwhile, Mara figures out that Vera's resume is all lies and Nina learns Senkhara's name. Summary House of Envy Sibuna is looking at the spider and Nina and Fabian grab it off the hook. On the back of the spider, there is a riddle. After Fabian reads the riddle aloud, Nina suggests that they should go down to the tunnels that night. Alfie then says that they shouldn't because Fabian has a movie date with Joy. Fabian tries to tell Alfie to stop saying it but doesn't succeed. Nina gets upset about this and Fabian tries telling her it's not a date and that she should ask Amber, who told him what to say. Fabian tells Nina what movie him and Joy are going to see and Nina quietly tells him that she was going to ask him to go see it with her. Fabian goes on his 'movie date' with Joy and while he is, Nina, Alfie and Amber figure out the clue. Nina says that they should all go down to the tunnels but Amber and Alfie say no. They go ask Patricia if she thinks they should go and as she looks at Eddie, she loudly says that 'she's not chicken' and that they should do it. They are in the strings and putting on the baby spiders when all of a sudden Alfie hits a yellow string. Alfie starts going ballistic with hallucinations and Patricia and Amber yell at Nina to save him. Fabian comes back from his movie date with Joy and goes to find the others. He goes up to Nina and Amber's room and when he sees they're not there, he goes down to his bedroom to check his backpack. When he discovers the baby spiders are missing, he grabs a hanger to unlock the cellar door. As Fabian struggles to open the cellar door, Eddie sneaks up on him, then offers to unlock the door for him. House of Names Fabian walks into the tunnels and sees Alfie freaking out. He quickly goes through the strings and calms him down. Fabian guides Alfie through the strings and they regroup. While at school, Patricia and Eddie try to top each other's pranks while in Mr. Sweet's class. Eddie puts an eye ball in Mr. Sweet's drink and Patricia puts something on the side of Sweet's drink. When Mr. Sweet takes a drink, he sees the eyeball and drops the cup. He blames Patricia at first, but Eddie takes the rightful blame. Jerome and Alfie tell Mr. Sweet that they want to try and win back the Frobisher Shield so Mr. Sweet lets them try. After school, Nina is waiting in the library. Fabian walks in and tells her that he wanted to ask Jasper some questions about the film. While Fabian is talking to Jasper, a voice is calling to Nina over and over again. Nina goes upstairs and while she is, Fabian is asking Jasper about the Egyptian queen that they didn't have a name. Jasper tells Fabian all he knows about the queen, but can't remember her name. As Nina is walking upstairs, she sees the crown that is exactly like the one that is on the spirit. The voice says the name Senkhara and Nina says it aloud and Jasper confirms that that is her name. Sibuna goes back down to the tunnels and Fabian, Nina and Alfie go through the strings. Alfie puts his baby spider on first and then Nina. Before Fabian puts his on, he asks Nina what will happen when he puts it on and she answers that she doesn't know. Fabian puts the spider on and the door in front of them opens. Nina gets excited that they have figured out the next clue, but when the door starts to close, Nina goes through the rest of the strings and through the door, not listening to the calls to stop from the rest of Sibuna. When the door shuts, Fabian keeps on calling for Nina. While Sibuna is in the tunnels, Mara discovers that Vera falsified her past. Cast Main cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Sophiya Haque as Senkhara *Sartaj Garewal as Jasper Choudhary *Poppy Miller as Vera Devenish Trivia * "House of Envy" is the 100th episode of House of Anubis. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:House of Anubis